Large patio-style umbrellas are useful on patios, decks, pools, beaches, and in other outdoor settings for providing protection from the sun and allowing users a convenient way to enjoy shade while participating in outdoor activities. Often such activities continue into the night, and it is desirable to have convenient outdoor lighting. One method for providing such outdoor lighting is to equip the umbrella with lights powered by either household current or a battery. In the case of a battery-powered lighting system, the battery can be charged during the day by a solar panel. Patio umbrellas can provide a convenient housing for the solar panel, battery, lights, and wiring needed for such lighting. It is desirable though that the battery, lights, and wiring be housed in such as way as to maximize the aesthetic appeal of the umbrella, minimize weathering, increase safety and convenience, and do so in a cost effective way. Embodiments of the present invention achieve these and other results as described more fully below.